A Choice
by ArianAnimeluvr
Summary: Inuyasha has a choice to either be with Kagome and fly free of everything of his past.......or be with Kikyo, condemned forever to her.[hint hint, go to hell with her]. What part does Naraku have in this? Second fanfic!


**A Choice**

Rating: **T** for the moment cuz of language but will change to** M** later.**M** over all just to safe

**Disclaimer: i never will own Inuyasha or any other anime/manga series.**

Summary: Inuyasha has a choice to either be with Kagome and fly free of everything of his past...or be with Kikyo, condemed forever to her.(hint hint, go to hell with her.) What part does Naraku have in this?

WARNING: not for Kikyo lovers cause MAJOR Kikyo Bashing!

* * *

As she exited the woods close to her old villiage, Kikyo stumbled to a halt for what stood before her left her pissed beyond imaginaion.shes still a claypot but has some feelings rite? Inuyasha._ Her_ Inuyasha. Holding that bitch that stole her soul.Or was reincarnated to it._ See Kikyo your __**beloved**__ half-demon has found someone...how shall I say... more __**suitable. **_Naraku. Like I beleive what comes out of your mouth._ Then call out to him...but no need since as it seems Kagome can __**feel**__ you for she has just __**seen**__ you._

The bitch was smirking over his shoulder. Then Kagome kissed him. And the stupid ass _still_ didn't notice Kikyo.Why couldn't Inuyasha _smell_ her?

"Inuyasha!"

Pause. Or freeze what ever you want to call his reaction._ Kikyo. Shit._ What to do now.

"Kikyo."

"How can you say my name so calmly? Have you finally chosen _her_ over me? After what we've been through?"

Now that pissed of Kagome. So she fired a stop-n-think remark.

"What, you shooting an arrow to condem him to a friggin tree? Or attempting to drag him to hell? Oh, wait, trying to kill me, and giving the shards of the jewel to Naraku that we worked so hard for. Plus there's not much to choose from. Either its a dead claypot bitch that supposed to be in hell or someone that's, I dunno, actually alive. And especially when the claypot happens to be you."

Inuyasha was in hot water, or boiling in this case. He had to stop this before someone killed the other and he considered himself a possibility in that catagory.

"How dare you say that to me you little _whore._ I had him first so really the question is this: his first love, a mature woman or a kiniving teenage bitch. But your not supposed to be here either. You live in a different _era_." _See what you think of __**that**__ Kagome._

"Do you want to die Kikyo? Whoops, your already dead. Sorry 'bout that. Inuyasha doesn't _want_ to go with you, he just obligated to. I am way more powerful than you could _ever_ be. I have only half your soul. The other half belongs to Midoriko. Didn't know that did ya? See where I'm coming from? Leave now, or die now. What's your pleasure?"

"Is that how you feel, Inuyasha? You have an obligation to me? But answer me this, did you not promise us _both_ to protect us forever? What if one of us dies? What if I leave the land of the living because you could not protect me?"

"Then it's a broken promise."

"Hmph. Never _could_ expect a half-demon to keep his word. Especially because I could have lived, had I wished it upon the jewel. Instead I followed you into death, love being my demise. Now, you love this girl? And what if she dies? Would that be just a 'broken promise'? Let's find out."

Just as she was about to shoot the arrow she had in her bow ready, Kagome did the unexpected. To Kikyo at least. She smiled.

"Try and shoot that arrow."

So Kikyo did. And Kagome caught the arrow between her fingers.

"My turn."

Kikyo felt a rushing coming from her body. The arrow, it was in the same spot...the same spot where she shot Inuyasha. It was something that left her breathless and in pain. If that were possible.

"_**Nnnn...nnoooo**_My souls! Give them _back!_ Inuyasha help me!"

But it seemed like the dipshit didn't even have a recolition of what was happening. Either that or he was petrified.But then something purple engulfed Kikyo. That snapped him out of his trance because it smelled like...

"Miasma! Naraku! Where is he? Come out and fight me you coward!"

"_Why would I do that?Inuyasha come get your 'beloved' from the bowels of my castle...if you can FIND it._"

"**Inuyasha**! Help me, I'm _begging_ you!"

"There isnt a way in hell that bitch is getting away from me! Not after that! Give her back, Naraku!!!"

"_Ha ha ha ha. Not a chance in the world. No demon in his right mind would give up his future mate without a fight. But watch your self Kagome. **Your next.**_"

Well apparently there was a way in hell because her and Naraku dissappeared. As usual the bastard did his awesome fleeing.Why? Kagome was so close to sending Kikyo to hell itself. She wanted to be there anyway, seeing as she wanted Inuyasha to go with her.

"Kagome."

Gulp."Yes?"

"Why did you provoke her? She had nothing left, except the trust that was in our promise fifty years ago."

"But Inuyasha, she didn't trust you either, can't you see!?! _'Never could expect a half- demon to keep his word'. _Or did you miss that bit? The only thing she can trust is herself. All she wants is a day to die! And to die with you. I won't let that happen." _I love you too much._

"Come here... Please."

She started walking towards him. But then he came faster,wrapping his arms around her beautiful hips, planting a kiss on her soft lips.Then he stunned her beyond imagination.

"But see, I love you too much to leave you."

* * *

Kikyo awoke some time later, feeling breath on her neck and in sculpted arms.She could barely move, and when she tried arms wrapped around her more securely. She never felt so safe in her life. There was no moon outside and she saw through a dimly lit lamp dark, long black hair. She looked up, expecting to see blue violet eyes, but instead saw icy ones. 

"Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Try again, mate."

"Naraku???What happened? I remember being...saved...by ...you."

"And I gave you a soul. A permenant soul. You can't tell me you forgot the passonate sex can you? Feel your _neck_. Feel _mine._ You are in _my domain_. You are _my mate_. But I can't help but wonder if Kagome looks like you like this. See, I'm not lying"

Cause that's when he held up a mirror. And she saw two punctuered holes in her neck.

"Wha-what have you done to me?"

* * *

What's happening??You'll find out in the next chapter!R&R! 10 review minimum!!!!!! 

LOVE MACHI!

P.S. NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
